Sadie, Anubis, Zia, and Carter Story
by akizarulez
Summary: It has my characters in it! It is Sanubis and Zarter!


S

A

D We Run for Our Lives from Giant Snakes with Three Heads (Get Rescued By Kids)

I

E

Sadie here! Just telling you that we have just been rescued by our "supposed" friends!

[Okay! They say they are our friends!]

Let's just start from where Carrie, Emma, Angel, and Alora came out of nowhere with two other girls. Actually, they were disguised and we did not even recognize them.

Carrie wore the usual black clothes but this time it was a loose white t-shirt that came off her shoulder and she wore her favorite black tank under it. She also wore her black skinnies and combat boots. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had a black baseball cap covering her eyes and she wore black sunglasses. Oh! Carrie looks more like an 18 year old teenager because she matured pretty fast, but at most she is only 5' 7" and she has long natural blond hair with black bangs (she dyed herself!) And she has baby blue eyes. She is 14 at most and has tan skin.

Her sister Emma wore a pink t-shirt that said "I'll punch you!" in big black letters. She had baggy jeans on and her white sneakers. She wore her hair in pigtails that were braided on each side and her hair is long curly blond. Someone could mistake her as a teenager of 13 because she is very tall for her age. She is 5' 0" and pale. She is 11 at most and she has baby blue eyes like her sister.

While they had the little girls Angel and Alora dressed up in blue shirts that said "I am amazing!" and they wore black leggings with black little shoes. Angel had her short curly blond hair up in a little ponytail, while her little sister's hair had her black hair with a sapphire accessory in it. Angel looks a bit older than 6 and she has ice blue eyes with skin as pale as ice, while her little sister Alora is 3 but looks more like 5 has deep blue eyes and tan skin.

But they had two other girls with them that looked like identical twins that were like both 5' 6" and looked 14. They wore the same outfit. They both wore green halter tops with jean minis. They had green flats on too and they had their long brown hair in a long braid. They also wore sunglasses over their amber eyes. We would later find out that these two were named Siobhan and Bridget Martin who are Blood of the Pharaohs as well.

Okay! So Carter, Zia, Anubis, and I were walking around the mall just minding our own business when we walked by a person that looked familiar with the combat boots and blonde and black hair up, but she wore a baseball cap and sunglasses that covered her eyes. She also had two little girls with her that looked like they could be her daughters. She looked about 20 years old and she had the littlest in a stroller, while she carried the oldest on her hip.

[I am not going crazy Carter! You were all lovey-dovey eyed over Zia! IT'S TRUE!]

She looks at us with her covered eyes and smiles.

"Carter! Does that women look familiar?" I say as I point where she is, but then she is not there anymore.

"What women?" he asks looking at Zia. I just rolled my eyes.

"The women that had the two little girls and wore combat boots!" I shout in his ear. He does not even flinch, but when I mention combat boots everyone stops in their tracks and look at me with a look that says '_What combat boots?'_

"There was a women standing there with two little girls, but she had this powerful aura coming from her and she looked familiar. Like one of our trainees!" I say.

"That's not possible! All the trainees are supposed to stay at the Mansion and not leave." says Zia.

Then I hear this giggling and look over to see another familiar face. She wore a t-shirt that said "I'll punch you!" in big black letters and she looked like a regular teenager, but she has a powerful aura too and she has these two girls with her that look exactly alike and they have auras like her too. They all look at our little group and smile like we were sharing a joke.

"Did you see those girls?" I ask and Carter, Zia, and Anubis nod. Then we all look back where those girls were and they are all gone. Like they vanished!

[Okay, Carter! We are all going crazy!]

"Okay! Next time we see one we go up to her and ask who they are! Okay?" I say.

"Okay!" they all agree.

So we are walking around when one of those little girls that I saw earlier runs up to us and grabs my leg. She has short curly blonde hair up in a ponytail and she has ice blue eyes with skin as pale as ice. I know who it is now!

"Angel?" I ask and everybody looks at her closer and their eyes widen.

"Hi, Swadie!" she says and smiles giggling.

My eyes widen when she says my name and everyone looks at her with wide eyes too.

"What are you doing here, sweetie?" I ask because she is one of our very young recruits at the Mansion and she is not supposed to be alone.

"Cwawwie bwought mwe." she says smiling.

"Carrie!" I yell and she steps out of nowhere with Alora in the stroller and she still had her sunglasses and baseball cap on. She just smiles. Then she takes of the baseball cap and sunglasses to show us her baby blue eyes and long blonde hair with black bangs in a ponytail.

"So! You found out that we have been spying on you?" she says with a grin on her face, while Alora just laughs happily in the stroller.

"Yes! But why?" I say, while Zia, Carter, and Anubis agree.

Her look turned serious and she frowned, while her eyes held a serious look.

"I sensed that there would be danger around and it would attack you, so we had to be on guard." she says, while a giggling Alora plays with a toy in her stroller.

I cross my arms and look at her smugly. "You are just kidding, right?"

"I am sorry to say, but no." she says.

Crap! Is there ever a day of peace! Apparently no! Because the next thing we know a giant three headed snake comes out of nowhere and then those girls from before are in front of us with Carrie too.

Then I remember who the girl is with the t-shirt that says "I'll punch you!" it is Emma. Carrie's sister who is 11. But I don't know who the twin girls are.

"Who are those girls with you Emma?" asks Zia curiously.

"Siobhan and Bridget Martin who are Blood of the Pharaohs as well and they are 14 like Carrie, but identical twins." says Emma still glaring at the snake.

Then they all pulled their staffs and wands out of the Duat. Carrie's staff is as tall as her and white with a lionesses head on it, while her sister's was black with an eagles head on it. Siobhan and Bridget had the same exact staff that was brown and had a falcon head on it. Angel was still clinging to my leg, but when the snake came she was not scared of it. She just smiled, while her sister started crying because she was scared. She's only 3!

"Why did you bring Angel and Alora?" I yell at Carrie.

"I brought them because they asked to come and Angel would not let go of my leg. She says I am like a second mother to them." says Carrie and then we hear Emma, Siobhan, and Bridget snicker and she glares at them. "Don't push your luck."

Then Angel let's go of my leg and goes up to Carrie and grabs onto her leg.

"Wove wou Cwawwie!" she says. Carrie looks like she is going to cry.

"I love you too, baby." says Carrie on the brink of tears.

"Bweat thwe mwonswter Cwawwie!" she says in her small voice and she smiles at Carrie.

Then she let's go of Carrie's leg and went over to Zia this time and grabbed her leg. Zia just looked at like she was the most powerful child alive.

"I will baby!" says Carrie to Angel with tears running down her cheeks.

That's the last thing I remember because Carrie said something in another language and we all passed out. It sounded Spanish to me. The word was sueno.

Well, I'll find out when I wake up.


End file.
